Fight club
by sublips
Summary: Neville Lonbogttom zauważa, że w Hogwarcie dzieje się coś dziwnego - i postanawia za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się co! Historia luźno zainspirowana filmem o wiadomym tytule.
Nie dało się ukryć, że Neville Longbottom nie należał do najbardziej spostrzegawczych uczniów w Hogwarcie. W zasadzie Neville był na tyle roztrzepany, że jego uwadze umykały przeróżne szczegóły, bo cóż, jak to powiedział kiedyś Snape, Longbottom musiał pamiętać, żeby rano się ubrać i założyć świeżą bieliznę, więc nie można było wymagać od niego zbyt wiele. Ten przeklęty padalec oczywiście przesadzał, bo Neville był na tyle spostrzegawczy, żeby zauważyć, że od kilku dni, a może tygodni albo miesięcy, w Hogwarcie dzieje się coś niepokojącego!

Na początku był Harry Potter i jego siniak pod okiem, który niewątpliwie do czasu potraktowania go zaklęciem był całkiem sporym limem. _Taki okropny siniak pod okiem? To nawet mi się nie zdarza -_ pomyślał z przekąsem Neville, ale nikt inny zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Poczynając od Malfoy'a, który nie rzucił ani jednego złośliwego komentarza, a kończąc na Hermionie, która zawsze była zaniepokojona wszystkim i wszystkimi.

\- Co ci się stało? – spytał cicho Neville, a Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Nic takiego, wypróbowywałem nowe sprzęty Weasleyów. To wszystko – odpowiedział mu Harry, ale niespokojny ton głosu Pottera zdradzał, że bezczelnie kłamie. Następny był Ron. Sporych rozmiarów szrama koło ust. Trudno było ją przegapić, a jednak nikt nie rzucił nawet na nią okiem.

\- Na Merlina, Ron, co ci jest? – spytał ponownie Neville.

\- Ach, nic. Krzy… Krzywołap mnie podrapał – odpowiedział wymijająco Ronald, ale Weasley zdecydowanie był jeszcze gorszym kłamcą niż Potter. Od tego czasu czujne oko Neville'a nie spało. Jednak Longbottom nawet już nie pytał, kiedy zobaczył sporego siniaka na ramieniu Freda Weasley'a, bo pewnie ten odpowiedziałby, że nabawił się go podczas gry w Quidditcha. Nie skomentował też faktu, że Dean chodził przez tydzień z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym, bo pewnie ten powiedziałby, że opętany szałem artystycznym dźgnął się pędzlem. Jednak kiedy zobaczył, że męska część Ślizgonów ma poobijane twarze, stwierdził, że to wszystko nie mogło być zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności.

\- Hermiono… - zagadał nieśmiało do koleżanki, która odrabiała prace domowe w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

\- Tak? – Granger nie uniosła nawet spojrzenia znad książki.

\- Nie uważasz, że dzieje się coś, hmm, niepokojącego ostatnio? – Neville spytał ostrożnie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Hermiona podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego uważnie, a Longbottom poczuł, jak od jej wzroku potnieją mu ręce.

\- No wiesz… Wszyscy chodzą poobijani, nie zauważyłaś? – bąknął Longbottom, ale Hermiona nie wyglądała na zbyt zainteresowaną.

\- Quidditch. Zawsze mówiłam, że to barbarzyński sport.

\- Ale mają to nawet ci, którzy nie grają w Quidditcha. Zabini nie gra w Quidditcha, a wczoraj miał takie limo pod okiem… - urwał nerwowo Neville, kiedy Hermiona ciężko westchnęła.

\- Pewnie się przewrócił. Zresztą, z jakiego powodu miałabym się interesować Zabinim? Do czego zmierzasz, Neville?

\- Mam wrażenie, że coś się dzieje… Coś niepokojącego – wybąkał chłopak.

\- Stanie się coś niepokojącego, jeśli nie skończę tego eseju na jutro – mruknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem Hermiona, urywając tym samym dyskusję, ale Neville czuł, że Granger zazwyczaj się tak nie zachowuje i najwyraźniej coś wie, ale to ukrywa. Albo nie wie i nie chce wiedzieć. Neville przez chwilę doszedł do wniosku, że musi być chyba jedynym, który naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co się wokół niego odbywa. Choć ta świadomość nie była niczym nowym, to postanowił sobie, że tym razem dowie się, co tutaj jest grane albo nie ma prawa nazywać siebie Gryfonem.

* * *

Kiedy Neville Longbottom czasami spacerował nocami, widywał i słyszał przedziwne rzeczy, ale widok, który jego oczy miały ujrzeć tego dnia, nie mógł się równać z niczym innym. Neville usłyszał jęki. Męskie pojękiwania i uderzenia. Najpierw pomyślał, że być może wcale nie chce wiedzieć, kto wydaje takie odgłosy i dlaczego, ale kiedy usłyszał dźwięk ciała uderzającego o podłogę, postanowił, że musi interweniować, bo potyczki raczej nie należały do tych miłosnych. Zaczął gwałtownie rozglądać się wokół, aż zobaczył w jednej z sal zapalone światło. Lekko uchylił drzwi i ujrzał w środku dwie męskie sylwetki. Jedna z nich bez wątpienia należała do Rona Weasleya, który poruszał się dosyć nieporadnie i ociężale, a druga do niskiego, szczupłego mężczyzny, którym mógł być jeden ze Ślizgonów - Theodor Nott. Oboje byli rozebrani do pasa i nie mieli butów, a także wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem z wściekłością. Nagle Nott uderzył z impetem Rona w twarz. Neville jęknął żałośnie i pobladł. Szybko wycofał się i zaczął niemal biec, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i kogoś zawiadomić. Jednak nie trzeba było szukać daleko, korytarzem maszerował pogwizdujący radośnie Harry Potter.

\- Harry! Harry! Szybko! Ron bije się z tym… Z tym Ślizgonem! – Neville wykrzyczał te słowa już z daleka i ku swojemu zdziwienia, nie zobaczył na twarzy Pottera ani cienia zaskoczenia.

\- Co ty mówisz! – Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Nie masz zamiaru nic z tym zrobić? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Longbottom.

\- Och, Neville. Chyba najwyższa pora ci coś pokazać – powiedział Potter nadal z tym samym szarlatańskim uśmiechem na ustach, a osłupiony Longbottom, zgodnie z jego poleceniem, pomaszerował za nim. Po chwili oboje weszli do sali, w której toczyła się jeszcze niedawno bójka; teraz spocony Ronald Weasley opierał się o ścianę z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy, a gdzieś dalej, obok Malfoya i Zabiniego, stał Nott, który uśmiechał się z satysfakcją.

Neville nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Przez chwilę stał jak sparaliżowany i chciał nawet zawrócić, ale coś go tutaj zatrzymało. Ten zapach…

\- Żałuj, że nie widziałeś, Harry… - zaczął mówić Fred, ale widząc Neville'a, mina nagle mu zrzedła. – Co on tutaj robi?!

\- Dzięki, Fred – bąknął Neville, prawie nie poruszając wargami.

\- Zapomnieliście rzucić zaklęcia na drzwi i widział wszystko, a nie będę traktował kolegi z pokoju zaklęciami – oznajmił im beztrosko Potter, po czym łypnął w stronę Malfoya. – Chyba byliśmy na dzisiaj umówieni, panienko?

\- Powtórzysz to bez zębów, Potter – odpowiedział nienawistnie Draco

\- Co wy… Co wy robicie tutaj?! I czemu oni się bili? – spytał histerycznie Neville, czując, że zamiast w Hogwarcie znalazł się w wariatkowie.

\- Bijemy się – odparł spokojnie Fred, jakby to było najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Mamy swój mały, podziemny klub pojedynków – dodał George, szczerząc się.

\- A Ron i Theodor się właśnie bili. George jest trochę zły, bo przegrał trzy sykle. Chociaż pewnie Ron mu je dał, żeby na niego postawił – powiedział zaczepnie Fred.

\- Wcale nie! – wydyszał Ronald, który nadal stał oparty o ścianę. Jego spocona, czerwona twarz miała prawie tak samo intensywny kolor jak włosy.

\- Dobra, koniec gadania – mruknął nagle Harry i zaczął zdejmować koszulę.

Neville przerzucał z niedowierzaniem spojrzenie z Pottera na Malfoya i później znowu na Pottera, i znowu na Malfoya i powiedział niemal z wyrzutem:

\- Jak to tak… Przecież wy się nawet nie lubicie!

\- Zdradzę ci coś, Neville – powiedział Harry z szelmowskim uśmiechem i podał Longobottomowi okulary. Parę razy poruszył karkiem w lewo i prawo, a Neville aż wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk strzelających kości. – Żeby dać komuś w mordę, nie trzeba go lubić.

\- Ale to takie.. Takie mugolskie. Przecież ty nienawidzisz mugoli! – krzyknął Neville, celując palcem w Malfoya, który z kolei zdejmował koszulkę, prezentując mizerną klatkę piersiową.

\- Cóż, Longbottom, możesz o tym nie wiedzieć, ale mężczyźni czasami mają potrzebę uderzyć kogoś. Mocno uderzyć gołymi pięściami – wysyczał niemal Draco.

\- Nie pozwolę wam, na Merlina, to istne szaleństwo! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie Neville i po stanął między nimi. Słyszał dokładnie nerwowy oddech z obu stron i ta mieszanina zapachów składająca się z potu, być może krwi i czegoś dziwnie ekscytującego, prawie go odurzyła.

\- Nie obraź się, Nev, ale chyba nie będziesz miał wyboru – powiedział Harry i lekko zacisnął palce na ramieniu Longbottoma, stanowczo go odsuwając.  
Na środek sali wyszedł Fred Weasley i popatrzył uważnie na obu walczących.

\- Butów nie ma, koszulek nie ma, są dwa rozjuszone koguty… - wymruczał pod nosem, po czym dodał już głośno – możemy zaczynać!

Neville zasłonił jedną ręką oczy, ale jednak nadal wpatrywał się przez szpary między

palcami w swoich kolegów – no dobrze, w swojego kolegę i jego arcywroga – i zadrżał. Potter i Malfoy patrzyli na siebie niczym rozjuszone zwierzęta, przechodząc z jednego kąta sali w drugi. Harry pierwszy zaatakował, celując pięścią prosto w brzuch Malfoya, który lekko jęknął, ale momentalnie się wyprostował i zaatakował z kolei Pottera, uderzając go otwartą ręką w twarz. Harry, bardziej skonfundowany niż poszkodowany tym ciosem, zacisnął ręce w pięść i uderzył go niezbyt mocno w twarz, jednak na tyle wystarczająco, że w kącikach warg Dracona pojawiła się krew. To ostatecznie rozjuszyło arystokratę, bo rzucił się z krzykiem na Pottera, powalając go na podłogę.

Neville z niepokojem patrzył na resztę mężczyzn, którzy w większości z obojętnością wpatrywali się w walkę, a niektórzy – jak Fred i George – nawet z jawnym rozbawieniem. On sam zasłonił już oczy, bo nie mógł dalej ich obserwować. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że pozbawiony okularów Harry nie widzi wystarczająco dobrze i zaraz stanie mu się krzywda.

\- Na Merlina, na Merlina… - jęczał cały czas pod nosem, chciał przestać to oglądać, być świadkiem tych zwierzęcych igrzysk, ale… Ale nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Malfoy właśnie kopał leżącego na ziemi Pottera, który wydawał z siebie bolesne pojękiwania.

\- Skończcie to! – zażądał Longbottom, ale nikt najwyraźniej specjalnie nie przejął się jego słowami; miał wrażenie nawet, że Fred Weasley pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową niczym jego babcia, kiedy powiedział coś, co uważała za idiotyczne.

Neville'owi pozostało więc stanie i patrzenie się jak Malfoy kopie Pottera. Longbottom zacisnął rękę na okularach cudownego chłopca i wtedy zdarzył się prawdziwy cud – Harry złapał za kostkę Dracona, który nagle stracił równowagę i wylądował na ziemi. W dosyć dwuznacznie wyglądającym dla postronnego obserwatora geście Harry usiadł okrakiem na plecach Malfoya i złapał go mocno za włosy.

\- Jeszcze? – wychrypiał Potter i z sadystyczną przyjemnością powoli opuszczał twarz Dracona w kierunku podłogi. Blondyn najwyraźniej pobladł i stracił zapał do walki zniechęcony wizją niechybnego oszpecenia, więc powiedział cicho:

\- Stop.

\- Nie usłyszałem cię, Malfoy – powiedział jednak bezlitośnie Harry.

\- Powiedziałem stop, do cholery, Potter, dobrze to usłyszałeś! – warknął wściekle Draco i dopiero wtedy chłopiec, który wygrał walkę wstał – o ironio – z ciała Malfoya. Z bardzo lepkiego od potu i krwi ciała Malfoya. Neville z oburzeniem zauważył, że George dosyć niechętnie wręcza swojemu bratu trzy sykle.

\- Czy wyście wszyscy postradali zmysły?! – Neville krzyknął tak głośno jak jeszcze nigdy. Nott i Zabini, którzy stali gdzieś w kącie, popatrzyli na niego ze zrezygnowaniem, a Weasleyowie, którzy byli obecni tutaj aż w trzech egzemplarzach, prawie jednocześnie ciężko westchnęli.

\- Neville, słuchaj bracie, to jest Klub Podziemnych Pojedynków – powiedział Fred.

\- Tak, spotykamy się tutaj, żeby od czasu do czasu dać sobie po mordzie. – Wyszczerzył się George.

\- Ilu was jest? – spytał Neville i przez chwilę poczuł się głupio. A to przecież wcale nie jemu powinno być głupio!

\- Nigdy nie rozmawiaj o Klubie Podziemnych Pojedynków – syknął gdzieś za nim chyba Zabini.

\- Tak, to jedna z zasad. Cieszymy się, że nie przerosło cię nauczenie się ich, Blaise – powiedział Fred.

\- Tak, bo baliśmy się, że nie podołasz temu zadaniu – zawtórował mu George, udając, że robi zatroskaną minę.

\- Chyba nabrałem ochoty na krwistego Weasleya na kolację – odparł Blaise niemal lubieżnym tonem.

\- Czy z wami wszystkimi coś jest nie tak? – spytał Neville, mając wrażenie, że występuje w jakimś teatrze. Bardzo absurdalnym teatrze.

\- Chłopie, lepiej się zastanów czy z tobą wszystko jest w porządku. – Teraz z kolei Longbottom poczuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie Notta.

\- Przecież mieliśmy swój klub! Uczyliśmy się zaklęć! – kontynuował niezrażony Neville.

\- Neville, daj już spokój – powiedział łagodnie Ron, który wydawał się najbardziej zmieszany z całego towarzystwa.

\- Tak, daj spokój, ale skoro już tutaj jesteś… - zaczął Fred, a George jak zwykle dokończył jego myśl:

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że panują tu pewne zasady.

\- Nigdy nikomu nie powiesz o tym, co się tutaj odbywa. Nikomu – powiedział Malfoy, który najwyraźniej doszedł już do siebie i tylko lekka rana w kąciku warg była śladem po niedawno stoczonym pojedynku.

\- Walczymy bez koszul i butów, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy – dodał niemal pogodnie Harry Potter, zabierając mu okulary z ręki, które nadal trzymał w kurczowym uścisku.

\- Kiedy masz dosyć, mówisz stop. Albo kiedy jest za dużo krwi – oznajmił mu nonszalancko Zabini.

\- Walczą tylko dwie osoby na raz – bąknął Ron.

\- A najważniejsze, nasz szczęśliwcze, jest to… - powiedział Fred, jakby miał zamiar opowiedzieć jakiś dowcip.

\- … że musisz dzisiaj stoczyć walkę, skoro już tutaj jesteś – dokończył George, a Neville zbladł. Zaczął powoli cofać się, aż poczuł, że właśnie wpadł na ścianę. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego wyczekująco.

\- Dajcie spokój. On jest gorszym mięczakiem niż Mal, ekhm, foy – mruknął Blaise.

\- Co powiedziałeś, Zabini?! – oburzył się Draco.

\- Ja coś mówiłem? – spytał się niewinnie Blaise, po czym obaj z Nottem zarechotali. Malfoy zaczął odgrażać im się pięścią, ale Neville nie zwracał już na nich uwagi. Uświadomił sobie, że to ten moment. Wszyscy zawsze mieli go za mięczaka i teraz mógł udowodnić im, jak bardzo się mylą. _To właśnie dlatego nie chcieli mi powiedzieć_ , pomyślał, _bo mają mnie za babę. A ja nie jestem babą._

Poczuł nagle w sobie dziwną siłę, dziwną moc, która nakazywała mu zrobić to tutaj i teraz. Pokaże im, kim jest.

\- Nie jestem mięczakiem – powiedział nagle niemal stalowym głosem Longbottom, chociaż poczuł, że będzie żałował tego, co robi. – Zrobię to.

\- Zrobisz to? – spytał przewrotnie Fred, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Zrobię! – warknął Neville głosem, który zaskoczył jego samego.

\- To mi się podoba. – Kiwnął głową z uznaniem Harry.

\- Z kim chcesz walczyć? – spytał George, a Neville zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać. Sami Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Na Merlina, nie chciał trzaskać po twarzy Harry'ego Pottera. Ale perspektywa walki z Ślizgonami także była mało zachęcające. Byli szybcy, wściekli i sprytni. Po chwili drzwi od sali otworzyły się. Stanął w nich Zachariasz Smith – mały, grubawy, niegroźnie wyglądający Puchon.

\- Rozpiera mnie dzisiaj energia – oznajmił wszystkim beznamiętnie, a Fred rzucił złośliwe spojrzenie Geroge'owi i oboje uśmiechnęli się kpiąco, szepcząc coś o tym, że może Zachariasz znowu zjadł za dużo pączków i nie zdążył ich spalić podczas sięgania po następne.

\- Biorę go – powiedział stanowczo Neville.

\- To będzie krótka walka, ale niech będzie – zgodził się łaskawie przybysz.

\- Zobaczymy – rzucił złowrogo Longbottom. Zaczęli ściągać koszulki i Neville, spoglądając na Zachariasza, stwierdził, że może ma jakieś szanse, bo Smith miał ciało nieskalane wysiłkiem fizycznym. Kiedy zdejmowali buty, Longbottom poczuł, jak serce bije mu coraz szybciej i szybciej. I poczuł coś jeszcze, coś zwierzęcego i niebezpiecznego, coś uciskającego w podbrzuszę. Adrenalinę.

\- Jesteście gotowi? – spytał Fred, a kiedy oboje pokiwali głowami, Weasley machnął ręką i zaczęło się. Zachariasz podszedł do Neville'a i próbował go uderzyć w bliżej niezidentyfikowane miejsce, ale Longbottom zrobił szybki unik i zaatakował go prawym sierpowym – na Merlina, nie wiedział, że zna w ogóle ten cios – a Smith skrzywił się i przez chwilę stał z rękoma opartymi na kolanach.

\- Poddajesz się? – wyszeptał Longbottom, próbując nieudolnie naśladować wcześniejszy występ Pottera, ale Zachariasz tylko prychnął pogardliwie i stanął tuż przed nim, po czym uderzył go pięścią w głowę. Neville poczuł ból i złość, zwierzęcą złość, która kazała mu oddać jak najmocniej, odwzajemnić się uderzeniem za uderzenie i z wściekłością zaszarżował na Zachariasza, celując mu głową prosto w gruby brzuch. Na początku głowa Neville'a odbiła się od pokaźnego sadła Zachariasza niczym piłka, ale Longbottom znowu, tym razem z większą siłą, wbiegł w niego. To nie było mądre posunięcie – Neville czuł, jak jego głowa nurkuje w tłuszczu i zrobiło mu się momentalnie słabo. Nie zdążywszy wypowiedzieć słowa _stop_ , opadł zemdlony na podłogę.

\- Na dziwkę Merlina, zabiłem Longbottoma! – wykrzyczał z przerażeniem Zachariasz i mocno kopnął bezwładne ciało kolegi, chcąc sprawdzić jego reakcję. Ale reakcji nie było żadnej.

\- Przestań go kopać, kretynie! – mruknął z irytacją Fred i powoli zbliżył się do nieprzytomnego Longbottoma. – Oddycha, ma puls, chyba żyje…

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie umarł – powiedział beznamiętnie Zabini.

\- Czyżby obudziły się w tobie jakieś ludzkie odruchy? – spytał ironicznie George.

\- Nie, po prostu trzeba byłoby schować gdzieś trupa. A wiecie, jakie ciężkie jest bezwładne ciało?

* * *

Neville Longbottom obudził się rano w skrzydle szpitalnym i uznał wczorajsze wydarzenia za dziwnego rodzaju halucynacje. Musiał zabłądzić, wylądować w Pokoju Życzeń i może jakaś chora potrzeba zademonstrowania swojej siły obudziła się w nim. Najważniejsze było to, że to nie była prawda, pomyślał z pewną ulgą Gryfon.

\- Panie Longbottom, został znaleziony pan wczoraj w łazience prefektów. Nie wiem doprawdy, co pan tam robił i wolę chyba nie wiedzieć, ale prosiłabym, żeby bardziej pan na siebie uważał – pani Pomfrey jak zwykle nie mogła odpuścić sobie krótkiego wykładu. Neville słuchał jej paplaniny jednym uchem i ze smakiem zjadł śniadanie – poczuł się nagle głodny jak wilk – i wcisnął z dziwną łatwością magomedyczce kłamstwo o tym, jak poślizgnął się i uderzył w głowę. Każdy, kto go znał, uznałby, że to bardzo prawdopodobna wersja wydarzeń, więc pani Pomfrey zrobiła tylko minę pełną dezaprobaty i pozwoliła mu wyjść.

\- Doprawdy, Neville, myślałam, że stało się coś poważnego. Byłeś okrwawiony. Dobrze, że Harry znalazł cię w odpowiednim momencie – kobieta rzuciła mu na odchodne z niemałą pretensją w głosie, a Neville głośno przełknął ślinę. Cóż, zawsze istniała ewentualność, że myśląc, że ma do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, miał do czynienia ze sobą i walnął się prosto w twarz. A może to był jakiś wirus? W końcu wszyscy ostatnio mieli jakieś rany, to nic takiego. Drugim powodem do głośnego przełknięcia śliny było to, że Neville przypomniał sobie, jaki jest dzisiaj dzień tygodnia. Wtorek, a we wtorek rano zawsze odbywały się eliksiry, na które był już spóźniony dobre dwadzieścia minut. Longbottom szaleńczym pędem zaczął zmierzać w kierunku lochów Snape'a i myśląc, że okropny moment wchodzenia do sali będzie musiał w końcu nastać, a lepiej mieć już to za sobą, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Mnóstwo spojrzeń skierowało się w jednej chwili na niego, ale Neville popatrzył przede wszystkim na Malfoya. Jego wzrok jak zawsze był pełen pogardy, a usta były wykrzywione w złośliwym grymasie, ale spojrzenie Longbottoma skupiło się na kącikach ust Ślizgona. W prawym znajdowała się niewielka blizna.

\- Cholera – zaklął bezgłośnie Longbottom, ale z przemyśleń wyrwało go kaszlnięcie. Neville popatrzył ze strachem na Snape'a, który spoglądał na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

\- Longbottom, skoro się już spóźniłeś, to po prostu przeproś i usiądź zamiast rozdziawiać tak szeroko usta. Zaraz połkniesz nas wszystkich – wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął po prostu Neville i szybko zajął swoje miejsce, tuż obok stolika trójcy. Hermiona pilnie notowała, ale Ron i Harry szeptali cicho. I teraz Neville to zobaczył – te półuśmieszki, te niby groźne spojrzenia, te dorastające ciała, które rozpierała energia. I wtedy Neville zrozumiał, że oni wszyscy mają drugą naturę – zwierzęcą, nieokiełznaną, dziką, którą ujawniają tylko wtedy, kiedy zapada zmierzch. Nie zrozumiał tylko, dlaczego wszyscy wpatrują się w niego wyczekująco

\- Zadałem panu pytanie, panie Longbottom – powiedział lodowato Snape.

\- Jakie pytanie? – spytał słabym głosem Neville. Nie cierpiał go. Tak bardzo go nie cierpiał i tak chętnie… Przywaliłby mu, rozkwasiłby jego twarz o podłogę… Ach, ta wizja przyjemnie pokrzepiła jego serce.

\- Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za nieuważnie na moich zajęciach. Pytałem się o składniki Eliksiru Euforii.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, panie profesorze – wydukał Longbottom i znowu poczuł się zażenowany tym bardziej, że ręka Hermiony jak zwykle była wyciągnięta w górę.

\- To było do przewidzenia – skomentował chłodno Severus Snape i znowu wymruczał coś o odjętych punktach. Kiedy warzyli eliksir i Neville zaczął znowu rozmyślać o wczorajszym dniu, pomieszał wywar w złą stronę i nagle coś wybuchło w kotle. Bardzo głośno wybuchło i wylało się na podłogę. Wszyscy Ślizgoni zarechotali złośliwie, a Snape popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

\- Proszę to wyczyścić bez używania różdżki, panie Longbottom. Może to zajęcie bardziej przyda się panu w przyszłości niż warzenie eliksirów. – Neville nie ośmielił się nawet zaprotestować, ale kiedy szorował ten kocioł i czyścił podłogę wokół niego, poczuł, że wcale nie wzbiera mu się na płacz tak jak zwykle. Czuł coś innego – rozpierał go krwiożerczy gniew, któremu bardzo chciał dać upust.

* * *

\- Jak mogliście mnie wczoraj zostawić na posadzce w łazience?! – spytał z wyrzutem Neville, kiedy wszedł do znajomej sali.

\- Wybacz Nev, ale nie mogliśmy pozwolić, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. To było jedyne rozwiązanie – powiedział usprawiedliwiającym tonem Harry.

\- Tak, szczególnie kobiety nie mogą się dowiedzieć wszystkiego. Wiesz, słaba płeć – mruknął Fred, który przygwoździł swoim ciężarem do ziemi Vincenta Crabbe'a.

\- Ale na podłodze?! W łazience?! – Neville nadal nie dawał za wygraną. – A co jeśli bym coś powiedział?

\- Zginąłbyś niechybnie – mruknął Blaise i Longbottom nie był do końca przekonany, czy Ślizgon żartuje.

\- A co mieliśmy powiedzieć? Że walnąłeś głową w sadło Smitha i jego odbita fala tłuszczu sprawiła, że zemdlałeś? – spytał się ironicznie Fred, wymierzając Crabbe'owi parę szybkich policzków.

\- Kiedy rozmawiałem z Hermioną, miałem wrażenie, że coś podejrzewa – bąknął Neville, postanawiając urwać temat.

\- Tak, Hermiona pewnie coś podejrzewa. – Wzruszył ramionami Harry.

\- I nic z tym nie robi?!

\- Cóż, Hermiona to mądra dziewczyna. – Uśmiechnął się Fred, kopiąc Crabbe'a w brzuch. – Rozumie, że w mężczyznach tkwi zwierzęcy instynkt. A energia, którą spożytkujemy na biciu się, sprawi, że będziemy milsi dla skrzatów.

\- Tak i wyzwala złe emocje. Już nie mam aż takiej ochoty zabić Pottera, kiedy widzę go na korytarzu – dodał Draco Malfoy.

\- A ja nadal chętnie zabiłbym Snape'a – mruknął Neville i nie wiedział, czemu wszyscy popatrzyli się na siebie dziwnie. Fred powoli podniósł się z Crabbe'a i podszedł do kranu, żeby się opłukać.

\- Cóż za odważne wyznanie, Longbottom. – Neville podskoczył, słysząc za plecami znajomy, lodowaty głos. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda, to nie… Obrócił się nerwowo, doskonale wiedząc, kogo zobaczy. Na progu progu stał Severus Snape we własnej osobie i mierzył go złowieszczym wzrokiem.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! – Zamachał mu Fred, a Neville jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy i zaczął spoglądać na swoich kolegów. Nikt nie wydawał się nawet odrobinę zaniepokojony obecnością Snape'a. Czy to znaczyło, że…

\- Na szczęście dzisiaj Longbottom może dać upust swoim złym emocjom – wychrypiał Snape i zaczął rozpinać górną część szaty.

\- Ale jak… Jak… Jak?! – spytał rozpaczliwie Neville.

\- Przecież masz buty na rzepy, Longbottom. Nie powinieneś mieć problemu ze zdjęciem ich – powiedział Snape, rozsznurowując własne obuwie.

\- I kto może jeszcze? Dumbledore? Flitwick? – jęknął żałośnie Gryfon

\- Czasami wpada jeszcze Hagrid, ale nikt nie chce z nim stanąć do walki – rzucił całkiem beztrosko Harry.

Cóż, Neville'owi pozostało tylko wierzyć, że w tym szaleństwie jednak tkwi jakaś metoda. I być może ją odkrył, kiedy poczuł, jak wymierza uderzenie prosto w wielki, haczykowaty nos, z którego buchnął strumień krwi. Zupełnie jak z kociołka.


End file.
